Sempiterno
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: AU. 1940. La guerra es implacable, aterradora, certera y mortal. Pero, no puede evitar que hayan miradas, suspiros, latidos y corazones a rebosar. No puede evitar que se escriban historias sin final. {Para Geene, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!}


**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic es para mi querida Genee. Muchas gracias por ser tanto y entregarme tanto. Te mereces muchas cosas más, pero hice un intento de darte algo que podría gustarte y quizás sacarte una sonrisa. Ya sabes, las sonrisas hacen al mundo más feliz.**

 **Espero lo disfrutes (aunque recién es el comienzo).**

 **¡Te quiero mucho!**

 **Sempiterno**

" _Que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin"_

Pasó con suavidad el paño húmedo sobre la mesa, fregó la mancha de café que se había quedado pegada sobre la cubierta de la mesa y luego de dejarla "resplandeciente" se retiró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Se movió arrastrando suavemente sus tacones hasta llegar al mesón central, dejó el paño y la botella con liquido detergente y se apoyó contra la muralla que había atrás. Miró la hora del reloj de manecillas que había en la mitad del local y ahogó un enorme suspiro cuando notó que recién eran las 3 de la tarde y aún quedaban horas para que acabara su turno.

Con su dedo enrolló un bucle que se formaba de su corta melena y lo removió hasta dejarlo en su perfecto orden.

Sora Takenouchi era una chica de 20 años que, para desdicha de sus padres, aún se encontraba soltera y no tenía intenciones de contraer matrimonio aún. No venía de una familia muy adinerada, pero sí había aprendido a ser muy independiente desde pequeña, así que (y gracias a la obra de su mejor amiga), había podido empezar a trabajar en la "empresa" familiar.

Aquel lugar era una hermosa cafetería, las cuales se habían comenzado a hacer famosas en Estados Unidos y, gracias a las influencias de la familia de su amiga, su padre había decidido levantar una en su ciudad, la que, a pesar de la tensa situación que vivía su Japón natal con Estados Unidos, se había hecho gratamente popular y conocida.

—¡Estoy cansadísima!

Una voz melodramática la sacó de sus cavilaciones, a su lado su mejor amiga se había sentado sobre un taburete y masajeaba con sutileza su tobillo derecho.

Mimi Tachikawa era su mejor amiga. Había tenido el privilegio de conocerla desde que eran muy pequeñas, y se habían hecho íntimas con el paso del tiempo, no había cosa que la otra no supiera y su relación había evolucionada como si hubieran estado destinadas a conocerse. Era una chica preciosa, pero había dado paso a una mujer aún más despampanante que, con su belleza y carisma, tenía enamorado a más de la mitad de la población masculina del pueblo donde residían.

Y era así, muchos hombres acudían a la cafetería solo para ser atendidos por la castaña quien, con su resplandeciente ser, solía tenerlos a todos felices y satisfechos con su hacer.

A esta situación solo, y pocas veces, se interponían los celos de Keisuke, el dueño y amable padre de la chica, quien no le parecía muy interesante que tanta población masculina llenara su local con la intención de ver a su hija. Por su lado, la madre y esposa de aquel hombre, Satoe, sonreía e intentaba que su esposo no estuviera tan pendiente de la situación, alegando que todo eso era mejor para su reciente negocio.

—Ya verás que la hora se nos pasa volando — le animó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, de esas llenas de tranquilidad, que solo la pelirroja podía crear con tanta facilidad.

—No hay nadie… podríamos poner algo de música.

—Keisuke-san dijo que lo dejaras para los clientes.

Sora siempre era la voz de la razón en aquella dupla, la centrada, la adulta, quien solía tomar de la mano a su amiga y decirle que estaba bien, que estaba mal y que era apropiado para una joven de su edad.

La castaña infló las mejillas ante la respuesta de su amiga, y cambió de pie para poder masajear ahora su tobillo izquierdo. Si bien amaba sus zapatos, trabajar todo el día sobre aquellos tacones hacia que sus tobillos dolieran como los mil demonios después de unas cuantas horas.

—Hey chicas, ¿escucharon lo nuevo?

Desde atrás de la barra, un chico de cabello negro se asomó y, mientras arreglaba sus anteojos con suavidad, les dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

Aquel hombre, un par de años mayor que ellas, era Joe Kido. Un joven estudiante universitario quien vivía solo desde hace un par de años y que intentaba por sus medios mantenerse. Buscando una forma de hacerlo fue que llegó al café en cuestión.

En sus primeros días intentó trabajar de mesero, ya que a sus ojos era el trabajo más fácil que podía conseguir en aquel lugar, interpretación que estuvo completamente errada. Su torpe manera de andar y hacer lo llevó a romper más platos y vasos que en toda la historia del lugar. Por lo que Keisuke Tachikawa, en un acto de amabilidad, decidió cambiarlo de posición.

Fue así que llegó al puesto de ayudante de chef y, por problemas externos, terminó en el puesto de chef principal. Desde ese día se comprometió a estudiar cada uno de los platos y con el paso de los días pasó de tener un accidente tras a otro, a tener solo uno que otro y muy ocasionalmente. Si bien le fue complicado aprender a cocinar aquellos platillos extranjeros, después de mucha practica había logrado darle hasta su propia versión a todos estos.

Su trabajo arduo y sacrificado fue recompensado, y terminó siendo parte del staff permanente del lugar. El único pero que podía tener, era que, si decidían cambiar el menú, debían de avisar con bastante tiempo de anticipación para que pudiera aprender a cocinar aquellos nuevos platos.

—¿Qué rumor, superior?

Mimi solía ser más desvergonzada para hablar con otros hombres, mientras que Sora era mucho más introvertida, incluso con Joe, quien trabajaba hace ya tiempo con ellas, no podía llamarlo sin presentarle respeto.

—Los barcos se aproximan a la región — habló con cautela, observando las reacciones de sus acompañantes —. Y junto a eso, oí que pronto tendremos visitas.

—¿Visitas?

—Sí, uno de los últimos pelotones grandes de Tokio pasará por aquí.

Sora asintió en silencio mientras digería la información. Según su razonamiento y en pocas palabras; pronto sería complicado vivir en ese lugar.

—¿¡Tendremos militares aquí!?

Mimi saltó del taburete donde se encontraba sentada y, por el impulso, sumado a sus adoloridos tobillos y los tacones, casi perdió el equilibrio. Se sujetó con fuerza del mesón que estaba tras ella y sonrió con ganas.

—Mimi…. — la pelirroja le regaño con solo llamarla.

—Y no sólo eso, al ser de los penúltimos debo suponer que son hombres jóvenes.

—¡Dios! — la castaña se giró a toda velocidad y miró a su amiga, clavando sus ojos en sus pupilas —, ¡necesitamos arreglar aquí!

—¿Cuándo oyó eso, Joe-san?

El chico se frotó la barbilla mientras con la otra giraba la espátula que usaba para freír carne en la asadera.

—Hace una semana, creo. Deberían ya haber llegado hace unos días, pero ustedes saben que no salgo mucho a por ahí.

—¡Maldita sea! Porque este café está tan lejos del centro.

—Mimi, no maldigas.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos al oír a su amiga, mientras la miraba caminar hasta la puerta principal y mirar al exterior. Se podía ver en la forma de moverse que había asumido, que estaba emocionada ante la expectante situación.

—¿Creen que vendrán hasta aquí? — se giró, sus ojos emitían un brillo diferente —. Es un café reconocido en el pueblo, espero que lleguen aquí. No… ellos vendrán.

Y luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras se encaminó hasta el baño para personal, dejando a sus otros dos compañeros mirándose.

—A veces, y sólo a veces, me preocupa la salud mental de Mimi.

—¡Joe-san!

Sora no pudo contener su risa ante el comentario del chico y tapó su boca con suavidad para poder intentar detenerla.

Justo en ese momento dos hombres ya mayores entraban, haciendo sonar la campanilla que había sobre la puerta en el momento que abrieron esta. La pelirroja miró al cocinero y este asintió, volviendo su atención a su espacio, mientras ella se volteaba para ir a atender a los dos nuevos clientes que habían llegado.

Estaba ensimismada en su labor, anotando los pedidos de los hombres frente a ella que cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y hacer sonar la campanilla, ni siquiera pensó en voltearte. Ya Mimi saldría e iría a atender a los nuevos comensales.

Y así fue, cuando la chica salió de los servicios sanitarios pegó un gritito al ver a las personas que recién habían entrado al café. Fue gracias a eso, el pequeño grito que soltó su amiga, que la pelirroja levantó la vista de su quehacer.

En la puerta yacían detenidos 3 hombres, parecían observar el lugar y no mostraban intenciones de sentarse en aquel momento. Todos iban vestidos con las mismas ropas, tela gruesa y de color café tierra. Pantalones, camisa y chaqueta, abajo botas negras y un sombrero que sólo uno tenía puesto bien, los otros dos lo llevaban en las manos.

Sora se volteó a ver a su amiga quien parecía temblar ante los hombres frente a ella, luego de respirar, la vio cambiar completamente su actitud y volver a ser la de antes. La miró mientras caminaba con paso decidido hasta los chicos y ellos le sonreían al verla venir.

—Le traeré sus pedidos enseguida. Con su permiso.

Se despidió de los hombres mayores que estaba atendiendo y fue hasta la ventanilla de la cocina, donde colgó en un delgado cordel la hoja donde había anotado el pedido. Joe se asomó y miró hasta donde yacían los clientes, pudo identificar a los tres recién llegados y a la castaña.

—Están aquí, Mimi tenía razón.

La pelirroja asintió ante su comentario y se volteó para dejar al chico cocinar, quien muchas veces había dicho que se ponía nervioso si lo miraban y todo podía salir mal.

Se quedó mirando desde su lugar cómo su amiga, siempre tan desinhibida y coqueta, hablaba con aquellos hombres como si les conociera de toda la vida. La vio guiarlos hasta una mesa y compartir risas mientras apuntaba sus pedidos. Notó cómo furtivamente batía las pestañas y con su dedo enrollaba uno de los perfectos bucles que se formaban al final de su larga melena.

Por un momento la envidió, por esa capacidad que tenía para poder desenvolverse frente a cualquier persona y ser tan ella, tan autentica en su propia forma de ser.

La vio darse la vuelta y caminar en su dirección, le sonrió cuando la misma castaña le regaló una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

—Son militares — le dijo en voz baja, la pelirroja rodó los ojos —, y son muy jóvenes.

—¿Menores que nosotros?

Ante aquella perspectiva sintió un retorcijón en su estómago, la idea que el estado enviara a personas aún más jóvenes que ellas a la guerra era preocupante. Personas jóvenes con toda una vida por delante, que podrían perderlo todo en la despiadada guerra.

—No, son como de nuestra edad.

Se giró para poder colgar la nota de los pedidos en el cordel de la ventanilla de la cocina, Joe la miró y levantó una ceja, y ella se volteó conteniendo otra sonrisa.

—Son muy guapos, los tres. ¿Ya los viste?

Ciertamente, Sora no se había detenido a reparar en los chicos que habían entrado. Se giró para mirarlos desde su posición y los repasó con la vista.

El primero se veía más pequeño que los demás, su rostro se veía más suave y sus ojos tenían un brillo más dulce. Su cabello era amarillo y brillaba ante los rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y, por su forma de estar sentado, demostraba un cierto grado de incomodidad y nerviosismo ante lo que estaba sucediendo. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo, pero un tono más oscuro que el de ella, sus ojos eran oscuros y atrapantes, y sobre sus mejillas se asomaba un ligero sonrojo, casi imperceptible.

Pero era el tercero el que más le llamó la atención, notoriamente más alto y con el cabello castaño, desordenado y brillante, a sus ojos, lleno de vida. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate, quienes parecían invitarla a sumergirse en ellos. Tenía un aura diferente a los otros dos, parecía más animado y más confiado, y no sólo podía deducirlo por su forma de estar sentado, sino por cómo movía sus brazos y gesticulaba al hablar.

—Guapos, ¿no?

Mimi le pegó un ligero codazo para liberarla de su ensoñación, se giró a mirarla y asintió mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

—Supongo… que sí.

—¡No mientas!

La castaña sin pensarlo elevó el volumen de su voz, llamando la atención de todos los clientes que se encontraban en el local. Como era de esperarse, todos se giraron para mirar a las chicas, Sora enrojeció violentamente al sentir todos los ojos sobre ella y bajó la vista al suelo mientras mentalmente le juraba odio eterno a su amiga.

La campana del mesón de la cocina sonó, sacando a las chicas de su silencio. Sora se giró y vio como los dos platillos que habían pedido sus clientes estaban listos, tomó una de las bandejas que había en el mesón apiladas y puso los platos, llevándolos con paso decidido hasta la mesa de los dos hombres ya entrados en edad.

Los sirvió con cuidado, poniendo cada plato frente al comensal y sonriéndoles en todo momento. Los acomodó con cuidado y luego de preguntar si necesitaban algo más, se encaminó de regreso al lugar donde estaba antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estén aquí?

Mimi seguía mirando a los recién llegados, mientras Sora movía la cabeza sin entenderla y Joe soltaba una risa desde su lugar.

—No creo que estén mucho tiempo, suelen andar de paso… — Joe respondió desde la cocina.

—En ese caso, tenemos poco tiempo para hablar con ellos…

—¿Tenemos?

—¡Claro! ¿quieres que esté yo sola?

La castaña miró a su amiga mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, como si esperara algo más. Sora negó con la cabeza intentando hacerse la desentendida ante la situación, no necesitaba problemas en su vida, esa siempre había sido su filosofía de vida y no la rompería ahora por unos hombres en traje de militar que sólo estaban de paso.

La campanilla de la cocina volvió a sonar.

—Averiguaré por cuánto tiempo se quedarán.

En su voz había decisión y en sus ojos también se podía ver. Tomó los platos ya servidos y los puso sobre su bandeja, luego de tener todo listo, la tomó con cuidado y echó a andar en la dirección requerida, moviendo sus caderas con sensualidad, solo como ella sabía hacer.

Luego de unos minutos, ya había dejado los platos sobre la mesa y se encontraba conversando con los clientes. Interceptó la mirada de la pelirroja y le guiño un ojo en señal de victoria.

Sora simplemente sonrió con cariño al verla reaccionar así, su amiga era una mujer decidida, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había nada ni nadie que pudiera pararla en su cometido.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, volvió batiendo sus caderas, de la misma forma en que se había ido. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Cuando llegó a su lado, dejó con cuidado la bandeja de plata sobre la encimera y se giró para mirarla, podía ver la palabra "victoria" escrita en sus ojos.

—Estarán al menos una semana más aquí. Ya te dije yo, tendremos tiempo para conocerles mejor.

Sora siempre había pensado que su amiga era más moderna que otras mujeres de su época, solía decir lo que pensaba y hacer lo que quería, nadie podía decirle que no. Poseía esa actitud demoledora que pocas personas tenían, y para mejor, sabía usarla a su favor. Con esa misma actitud había logrado que sus padres la dejaran trabajar en aquel café familiar, a pesar que en un principio su padre se había opuesto totalmente y su madre había pensado que para una chica de su edad era impropio.

Volvió a mirar a los tres chicos vestidos de militares, parecían felices y tranquilos, aún. Como si el hecho que fueran a una guerra no les molestara ni preocupara, y fue en ese punto que deseó conocerles, hablar con ellos, saber qué querían, qué anhelaban y por qué estaban ahí.

Si sabían a dónde iban.

Y si sabían que quizás no regresarían.


End file.
